What are you true feelings for me?
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: Aiko-chan loved Gaara-sama very much. That she every night masturbate to be close with him. But Gaara had found out that she screamed every night his name. And had peeked on her with his third eye why she was doing it, but never understand why with masturbating. So what will happen when Gaara knock at her door and questioned her about it. Two Chapter Lemon


**Lemon GaaraxOC. Hope you will enjoy! This would be a two chapter lemon.**

* * *

She was laying in bed, not to know what she must do. The only thing what she could do was thinking of him, thinking of his lovely red hair, his beautiful jade eyes, his smirk. Just actually everything about him. she could feel the heat coming to her head and was slightly panting. " What is he doing to me?" She whispered to herself and goes with her hand between her legs. " Gaara…" She pushed her fingers against her vagina and felt the electricity through her body, she had actually never masturbated before, yeah only when she thought about Gaara. But never about another guy only him. Sometimes she tried to avoid him, because her whole face would be red if she saw him, and she was always thinking that Gaara would find her weird or something. She pushed her two finger more into her vagina, but she wanted to feel more. She put her hand in her underwear and stroked her already wet pussy. "Aaah…" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, she imagined that she was with Gaara and that he was fingering her. She called out his name several times and when she climaxed she screamed it out. " Gaara!" Her whole body shuddered and panted heavy. "Gaara…" She whispered again.

Then she heard knocking on the door, and was scared for life, who would that be she was thinking and heard again knocking but more an impatience knock. " Yeah, I'm coming!" She said and walked to the door and opened it, and then she saw the man who she loves. " G-G-Gaara… What are you doing here?" Actually she had never noticed that Gaara was watching her with his third eye, every night. It was more that he was curious, because he had heard her several times screaming his name out. " I heard you screaming, and it was actually my name. Had you a nightmare about me?" She turned all red and shook fast her head. " N-N-No Gaara-sama. Uhm… I had not a nightmare about you…" She didn't dare to look at him and looked at the ground. " Then why are you screaming out my name?" He looked at her confusing, actually he knew why she was screaming his name, but didn't understand why she did it while she was doing that. He didn't understand it all. " Can I come in?" She looked at him with shyness and nodded slowly. She opened the door more and he walked in her room. She was blushing as hell, and closed the door. She turned on the lamp what was standing on her nightstand at each side of the bed. And she was sitting with Gaara on the edge of her bed.

"So, why are you screaming out my name?" She couldn't see his face clearly because it was dark in the room and only the lamps on the nightstand lighten the room a bit, but she could see that he was unsure about it.

" Uhm… It is hard to explain that Gaara-sama…" She looked at the other way but felt that he was looking at her. He was unsure what he must say, but he wanted to know what she was actually doing and why she is screaming out his name.

" Uhm… What were you… actually doing… In your… Bed…" She was surprised how he was talking to her, so unsure and maybe shy too? He looked at her and she was right he looked at her unsure, and scared. Why is he scared? Is he scared that he thinks that I'm scared off him? she shook her head and was looking at him. Okay… Here we go.

" I was masturbating…" She felt that her face became red, like his hair. He looked confused at her and didn't knew what she meant, although he had heard it before from his older brother Kankuro. But didn't know anymore what that could be.

" What is that? Masturbating?" Her eyes were wide and didn't know how she must answered him. He was still looking at her and you could see in his eyes that he wanted to know, because he saw that she enjoyed it. So could it be that she was also enjoying to say or screaming his name?

" Uhm… Masturbating is that you enjoyed yourself… It is more that, if you are horny that you want to release a kind of feeling in your body. A very sensitive feeling, and it is really incredible and nice." She smiled to him, but was still blushing, but it was actually a bit awkward to explain what masturbating is. He was looking at her and was thinking about something, but he was unsure to ask about that. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at the ground for minutes.

" Gaara-sama? What are you thinking about?" He looked at her and was still thinking about it and opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, she saw that he was blushing a little, because he knew what it actually was but wanted to see it again. And that she only do it with his presence except someone else. They were friends for a couple of time, and became a little bit close. They could laugh with each other, although Gaara laugh not so often, but you could sometimes see that he is happy or not.

" Could you do it for me?" He was looking at her, but he saw she was in kind of shock. Gaara became scared and shook her.

" Answer me!" He panicked a bit and she blinked a few times, and looked astonished at him.

" You want… That I'm… Masturbating… In front… Of you…?" She thought she got a heart attack. He was still in panic and didn't knew what he must do. He didn't even knew what he had asked her.

" Please, could you do it for me? I want to know what it is. Why you enjoyed it so much." He looked like a child when he looked at her and she felt a pain in her chest, he was so vulnerable especially when he looked like that, and that he is so shy and unsure.

" I will Gaara… I will do it for you, but please don't look weird to me, okay?" He nodded and watch her how she went laying in bed above the sheets and Gaara was sitting more on the bed and was looking at her. He gasped when she pulled of her underwear and tossed it next to the bed and was laying comfortable and closed her eyes, and went slowly with her hand between her legs and stroked it a little. " Aaah." She arched her back a little and Gaara was looking at her with wide eyes and glowing cheeks. She tried to ignore that Gaara was also in the room, and got more comfortable and pushed two fingers inside of her and started to moan. Gaara was looking amazed at her, especially that she was doing this for him. He didn't understand why, why is she doing this for him… Kankuro had told him several times, that she liked him, but he didn't believe that. Who would like him? He had noticed that some girls are drooling about him when he walked by, and gets a lot fan mails, but after that the girls are screaming about him to want him, she distances from Gaara. He wasn't happy about that, because they were good friends with each other. But now he barely sees her, only when they are both walking in Suna and met each other, but even with that she avoid him. He sighed and heard then his name.

" Gaara…" He looked at her and saw she had still her eyes closed and was fingering her, he also noticed that she was in her own world. He looked at her and was observing her, but felt something strange inside of him, and also something was growing. But he tried to ignore and more focusing on her.

" G-Gaara…" She goes faster inside of her and spread her legs, Gaara must swallow a few times because he could see her private spot. It was like a child, who saw something new and exciting. And noticed that he had his hand on his hard erection, he was startled, but didn't mind actually. He rubbed a little his hard erection and gasped of the feeling. He undid his pants and let out his erection and started to stroke it off. He was blushing as hell and was so unsure about this, but although he didn't stop.

" A-A-Aiko… Chan…" He moaned out her name and she opened her eyes, and saw he was also masturbating himself. They looked at each other and keep doing what they are doing.

" Gaara, I'm almost close…" She got up a little and leaned against the headboard of her bed and speed up her movements. She put her head back and moaned harder. They were both glad that the ice was broken a little between them. Gaara was also moaning louder and stroked himself faster off.

" Me, too…" They looked at each other and could feel that the feeling was growing in both of them and they didn't broke their eye contact. Her eyes were almost closed from the feeling and they both came. They both moaned and panted heavenly and she saw that she had some sperm on her legs and saw that Gaara was blushing very hard and looked at the other way.

" Well, Gaara. That was masturbating." She was still panting and saw that it was wet under her, she had come a lot. Maybe because Gaara was there watching her how she was doing it. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom she took a towel and walked back and gave it to him. He took it and cleaned his member, she was still standing there and he saw that she had still his stuff on her legs and wiped it off. She tensed up by the feeling but relaxed after that.

They were both sitting on the bed and didn't dare to look at each other. " So, that was masturbating?" He looked a little at her and she nodded. " And you are doing this every night, and then screaming out my name if you cum?" He looked curious at her and she nodded with a blush on her cheeks. " Yes…" He was thinking again, he was also leaning at one of the pillars what are linked with the bed, but the curtains were still tied up at the pillars. And saw she was blushing when she looked at him. " What is it?" Then he looked downwards and saw that his member was still hanging out of his pants, but was now limp. He was also blushing and put him fast back in his pants and looked at the other way. " But, there are also other things like this, right?" She nodded again and put some hair behind her ear. " Do you mean, that you also want to know what those are?" He shrugged his shoulders a bit and run a hand through his hair. " Kankuro had explained me a lot, but that was only theory. Not practical, and I'm… Actually curious about the other things. She wasn't sure about this, she could be hurt badly after it. But she wanted it so badly with him.

" Would you practice with me?" She said and looked at him, he was surprised by that but nodded slowly. " If you want too, I don't want to force you…" She shook her head, this could maybe her last chance with him, although she knew it could hurt her. " It want it Gaara-sama…" He nodded then. " Then teach me, please." She went closer to him and could see that he tensed up a little. " Let me first teach how to kiss with a girl. And the different thing about kissing." He nodded slowly and went also closer to him. " First, close your eyes please." He wasn't sure about that, she could do anything when he had his eyes closed. " Please, trust me Kazekage-sama. I will do nothing. I will only teach you about sex." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, she went forward and also closed her eyes and put her lips on his lips. He tensed up and clenched his fists in the sheets, but she put her hands on his shoulders and stroked it a little to try to let him relax. After some seconds they departed from each other, but she had still her hands on his shoulders. " This was the normal kiss, well so called I it." She smiled and he gave a small one back. " That was not so bad, or was it." He shook his head. " It wasn't not so bad, are there more kind of kisses?" I chuckled a bit and nodded again. " Yes, like the French kiss but with that you must using your tongue." I saw him blushing and nodded slowly. " But how are you doing that?"

" I will explain it to you. First you kiss each other, then like for example you can lick the lips of the girl for asking entrance, there are girls who don't like French kisses, or don't want it too fast. You gave guys who wants already give a girl a French kiss. So you lick the lips of the girl and if she opens her mouth a little you can slowly put your tongue inside of her mouth to find her tongue. Some couples challenge each other for dominance, but when you found her tongue you can stroke it with your own tongue or dance with it. It is more the instinct, when you kissed each other." He took all the information what she had told him and nodded then. " Can I try it with you, but you must also closing your eyes." She closed her eyes and he went forward to kiss her gently, but after some minutes he put his lips more into her and hold her lightly by her hips and opened his mouth a little and licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and he put his tongue inside of her mouth and searched for hers and stroked it a little with his. She put her arms around his neck put her lips more into him. He pushed her a little, so that she is laying on her back on the bed but never broke the kiss. She went with her hand through his hair and felt his hands by her legs.

After some minutes they departed from each other and were both panting. " Wow, that was incredible. You know a lot actually Aiko-chan." She blushed a little, and Gaara got off her and she was also sitting on the bed. " Now, I'm going to teach you about sex. How you can enjoy each other, and gave each other an incredible feeling when they come. Are you ready for that?" He was a bit unsure about it, but he want to know it so badly that he nodded to her. " Okay, first I will teach you about the body of the women, but I'm closing the curtains first." She laughed a bit and untied the curtains and closed it around the bed, she also put a condom quick under her pillow and went back to Gaara. " I'm going to undress me." He swallowed a few times, and she started to pull off her night gown and was already fully naked, because when they were masturbating she had already pulled off her panties. Gaara looked amazed at her and was studying her body. " By the woman are the breast very sensitive, when they have sex with a guy. The guys could suck on them also on the nipple, biting a little on the nipple and stroking the whole breast. Massaging is not bad too." She was sitting straight so he could try it out. He lifted his hands and went to her breasts and massaging them first, then he was sitting on his knees and knead them a little. No one has ever touched her breast, even when she was masturbating herself she had never touched her breast, only when she was under the shower to clean them. She gasped when she felt suddenly his warm breath on her nipples and closed them in with his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, she could feel that he was still unsure but did hard his best. Then she whimpered when he bit in it, but stopped immediately when he heard her whimper. " Did, I hurt you?" She saw the panic in his eyes and shook her head. " No, Gaara. It didn't hurt, well maybe a little but it turns me on." She gave him a warmth smile and encouraged him to go on. He put his mouth again on one of the nipples and sucks again on it, she moaned out his name and went with her hand through his hair and leaned with her head on his head.

When he was done with her breasts, she was laying again on her back and Gaara started to kiss her again. He did the same when they did it for the first time, but now they were fighting for the dominance. Unfortunately she lost of him and began to stroke her whole body. " Now it is mine turn." He whispered in her ear and she stroke her legs against his and was going to undress himself. She looked with wide eyes and an open mouth, for the first time she saw him naked, fully naked! He smiled a bit and threw his cloths to a side of the bed and was laying next to her on his side, she was a little bit confused but was also laying on her side.

" Gaara what are you planning?" She tried to not look every time between his legs to his still limp member. " Because, I want to enjoy you." He went with his fingers over her arm, to her hand and went further down to her leg. " But, I thought that I must teach you about sex." He nodded and gave her a smile. " But I want to try on my own. Kankuro had explained to me some stuff, so I want to try them out, if it really is true that girls like it." she nodded to him and let him doing his thing. He kissed her again, but then in her neck and sucked a little on it. " Gaara…" Then suddenly she felt his hand between her legs and gasped for air, and spread her legs and he stroked her still wet pussy. " Gaara…" He got up and was then sitting between her legs and stroke it again. She wasn't really sure about what he is planning, but she was glad that she was doing this with him. She was startled when she suddenly felt his warm breath by her pussy. " Hopefully you like this." And with that he began to lick it. She put her head back and hold her pillow tight. " It is amazing Gaara! Please lick me more." He smiled and goes further with licking, he also put her swollen bud in his mouth and suck on it, she grabbed his hair and tugged on it a little. " Gaara please don't tease me!" She moved with her hips to feel more of him and started to lick again. She arched her back again and her hand was still in his hair. " Gaara, please… I-I-I want to f-f-feel you…" He got up and wiped off his mouth and bent over her and kissed her again. " Where do you want to feel me? Here?" He put his hand again between her legs and she nodded. " Or more inside of you…" He was smirking and put one finger in her. She moaned and moved direct her hips. " But not with your finger Gaara-sama. I want your dick." He was sitting between her legs and looked at her. " Are you sure with that?"

" Yes, I'm sure with that Gaara-sama." She put her hand under the pillow and grabbed the condom under it and gave it to Gaara. He took it and laid it next to her and was laying on top of her and began to ground her. She held him tight and dug her nails in his skin, Gaara hissed by the feeling, but grounded her more. She could almost feel his member coming inside of her. " Gaara, are you not going to use the condom?" He shook his head and tried to get it inside of her, She felt the top coming in and gasped by the feeling. " Gaara…" Slowly he went further in to her and she began to whimper, he pulled him out and looked unsure to her. " Did I hurt you? Are you maybe still a virgin?" She nodded for both. " But, it always hurt for the first time Gaara, so please don't worry, just be gentle okay?" We looked each other in the eye and he nodded to me, he sat straighter up and placed his top by her vagina, and pushed him little by little further in her. She whimpered of pain and holds the pillow tight. Gaara put the sheets a little bit over him and pushed his member more into her until it is fully in her. " Aaaaah Gaara-sama!" He kissed to calm her down, she tugged at his hair because of the pain, she could feel the blood dripping between her legs and panted a little when they departed again. " I want you Gaara-sama." He took that as an acceptation and began to move, she her arms around his back and his hands were at the both side of her head and began to move faster. They both moaned from pleasure and looked at each other deep in the eyes, she always loved his eyes, but most of the time they were empty. She didn't understand why they were always empty, but she was glad that they were doing it together, and now they were filled with lust, but she couldn't see if they were filled with love. She felt that he began to move faster and from that she moaned louder. The sweat was breaking out there body, and Gaara couldn't control himself any further and went faster, deeper and harder. " Gaara!" she put her head back in the pillow and dug her nails further in him and Gaara kissed in her neck and sucked on it. It was a great feeling, she had never felt that way, but she was still scared that this is the only time that she would have sex with him, but she was glad that her first time was with him and not with another guy. " Aiko-chan, I'm going to change the position." He went out of her and asked her to roll over on her stomach and to put her ass up and spread her legs, she did what she has tolled and he put his dick back in her at once. " Aaaaah!" She hold her pillow more tighter and felt that Gaara smashed himself into her, she couldn't think straight anymore and with every push he gave her, she felt the feeling growing up. It was incredible to be taking from behind, it was more sensitive than from be taking at front.

" Aiko-chan do you like this?" She nodded and looked over her shoulder to Gaara and kissed with passion. She hold his face with one hand and Gaara holds her hips with both hands and was still smashing himself into her.

" I'm almost close Gaara… I want that you cum in me." He smiled at her and speed up his movement and they were both moaning of the feeling. Then he laid her on her side and put one leg over his shoulder and took her in that position and really deep. She screamed out his name of pleasure and couldn't bare it anymore and panted heavenly. " Gaara, I'm going to cum!"

" Me too!" With the one last thrust he came in her and filled her whole pussy with his cum. He pulled out his dick and let him fall on her, not to hard and laid his face into her neck and were both panting heavy.

" That was incredible Gaara…" She stroked his hair and looked at him.

" Yes, that was really incredible." He got up a little and kissed her with passion. He massaged her breasts and she moaned again.

" Gaara have you not enough?" She chuckled and he shook his head. He was laying next to her and put the sheets over them.

" So, that's why that you are screaming out my name." He smirked to her and she was blushing, she hugged him and strangled their bodies with each other and laid her head against his chest and she felt that he was stroking lightly her back, that's right he doesn't sleep, not even when he have an incredible sex?

" Good night Gaara-sama, I'm glad that you was my first. But do you love me, as I love you?" She was very afraid to ask that question, but she wanted to know.

" I will answer that question tomorrow." She looked confused at him and he shook his head. " I will give it to you tomorrow. Good night Aiko-chan." She laid more comfortable against him, Gaara was also closing his eyes and hoped that he will also get some sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! ^_^**


End file.
